


Rumah

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Rumah adalah tempat di mana kamu bisa beristirahat dari penatnya aktivitas. Rumah adalah tempat kamu berbagi keluh kesah. Rumah adalah tempat ternyaman dan teraman untuk berlindung. Namun tidak bagi Konoha Akinori.





	Rumah

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Terinspirasi setelah menonton series Hormones Final Season Episode 8.
> 
> Setelah membaca ini, sila beri kritik dan saran.

Rumah adalah tempat di mana kamu bisa beristirahat dari penatnya aktivitas. Rumah adalah tempat kamu berbagi keluh kesah. Rumah adalah tempat ternyaman dan teraman untuk berlindung.

 

Namun tidak bagi Konoha Akinori.

 

Pemuda bersurai keemasan gelap itu sudah tidak menganggap memiliki rumah lagi. Setelah kejadian yang dia alami setiap malam.

 

Suara kedua orangtuanya yang bertengkar di ruang tamu membuatnya gusar hampir tidak bisa tidur. Mereka tidak ada hentinya saling menyalahkan, saling membanggakan diri, saling berdebat hal kecil, saling menggunakan kekerasan. Tidak jarang ibunya mendapat bekas luka memar di pipinya, sedang ayahnya mendapat luka cakaran di lengannya.

 

Setiap pagi saat di meja makan, mereka saling diam dan sibuk aktivitas masing-masing. Ibunya tetap menyiapkan sarapan, ayah membaca koran dengan di temani kopi hitam.

 

Setiap pagi Akinori ke meja makan hanya untuk pamit latihan pagi. Sarapannya kadang dia jadikan bekal makan ke sekolah, bahkan pernah saking tidak seleranya dia sampai tidak makan.

 

Dan sekarang Akinori sedang berada di atap sekolah. Duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, bersandar di dinding, netranya menatap kotak bekal yang dia bawa dari rumah. Dia tidak berselera makan, padahal latihan tadi pagi sangat menguras tenaga.

 

“Konoha-san?”

 

Dia menoleh ke sumber suara. Itu Suzumeda Kaori, manajer tim voli putra. Dia berdiri di sampingnya sambil membawa tas kecil. Dia datang sendiri.

 

Kaori menatap bekal makanan milik Akinori, “Kenapa enggak dimakan?” Kaori duduk di samping Akinori, ada sedikit jarak.

 

Akinori menggeleng lemah, “Enggak selera.”

 

“Kamu sakit?”

 

Akinori menggeleng lagi.

 

“Makanlah meski sedikit. Kamu tahu, akhir-akhir ini perkembanganmu mulai menurun. Kamu jadi cepat lelah, enggak fokus, dan entah kenapa kamu juga jarang tersenyum.” ucap Kaori sambil membuka tas kecil yang berisi ktak bekal makanan dan minuman yang dia keluarkan.

 

“Kamu tahu saja?”

 

“Tentu. Aku ini kan manajer tim, aku mencatat data para pemain saat latihan dan tanding.” Kaori mengambil bekal Akinori, lalu dibukanya, “makanlah.” lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal tersebut.

 

Akinori masih diam menatap kotak bekal makan yang sudah dibuka Kaori. Pada akhirnya dia menerima itu. Dia menyilangkan kedua kakinya supaya lebih nyaman saat makan. Meski memang dia masih belum selera.

 

Mau tidak mau, demi menghargai usaha Kaori, dia tetap memakan bekalnya.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang malam, latihan voli sudah selesai. Semuanya ikut berberes di gimnasium. Akinori menghampiri Kaori yang sedang berdiri sambil menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

 

“Kaori.”

 

“Ya?” Kaori menghentikan aktivitasnya, menatap ke Akinori.

 

“Hari ini siapa yang betugas memegang kunci gimnasium dan ruang klub?”

 

Kaori berpikir sejenak, “Oh, Komi-san. Tapi, kuncinya masih di aku.”

 

“Oke, berikan padaku. Aku yang akan menggantikannya. Nanti saat giliranku, dia yang menggantikanku.”

 

“Eh, kenapa?”

 

“Aku hanya ingin latihan lagi. Sudah, berikan saja. Nanti aku sampaikan pada Komi.”

 

Kaori mengangguk, lalu mengambil kunci di dalam saku celana olahraganya. Setelah dapat, langsung dia berikan pada Akinori, “Tapi besok kamu datang lebih pagi, ya.”

 

“Aku akan menginap.”

 

“HAH?!”

 

Akinori menutup mulut Kaori dengan satu tangannya, “Ssh.. jangan bilang-bilang.”

 

Kaori mengangguk.

* * *

Latihan lagi di gimnasium hanyalah bualan. Sebenarnya Akinori tidak ingin pulang karena tidak tahan dengan suasana di rumah. Dia juga beberapa kali lebih memilih menginap di rumah teman-temannya. Bergantian.

 

Dan sekarang dia sedang di ruangan klub. Lampu dimatikan, hanya dibantu penerangan dari layar ponselnya. Tidak ada satupun orangtuanya yang menanyakan kabarnya. Mereka memang seperti itu.

 

Dia berusaha tidur dengan alas seadanya. Tasnya dijadikan bantalan. Jaket seragam timnya dijadikan selimut.

* * *

“Konoha-san. Hey. Bangun.”

 

Suara itu membuat Akinori terbangun dari tidurnya. Samar penglihatannya. Dia mendapati seorang perempuan dengan surai yang dikuncir ekor kuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Akinori berusaha bangkit dan duduk.

 

“Kaori?” ucapnya lemas, “Kenapa kamu bisa masuk?”

 

“Aku juga memegang kunci cadangan. Sekarang, kamu segera mandi. Satu jam lagi teman-teman akan datang untuk latihan pagi.

 

Akinori melihat ke jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Sepagi ini Kaori sudah lengkap dengan seragamnya.

 

“Kamu datang sepagi ini hanya untuk membangunkanku?”

 

Kaori mengangguk, “Kamu bilang sendiri untuk enggak memberitahu siapapun kalau kamu menginap. Jadi, aku enggak mau yang lain tahu sendiri dengan melihatmu yang masih terlelap di sini.”

 

Benar juga.

 

“Oh, aku juga membawa sarapan untukmu. Kotak bekal kemarin yang kamu bawa belum dicuci kan? Sini, biar aku saja. Kamu segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk latihan pagi. Nanti aku juga akan bantu menyiapkan di gimnasium.”

 

Akinori menatap datar ke Kaori. Mereka saling menatap. Hening.

 

“Terima kasih.” Akinori menampilkan senyumnya. Samar.

 

“Sama-sama. Ya sudah, segera mandi, sana.”

 

Akinori beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan klub.

* * *

Sekarang sudah masuk jam istirahat makan siang. Seperti biasa Akinori duduk di atap sekolah. Dia sedang bersandar ke dinding, meluruskan kaki, dan menatap langit biru.

 

“Ternyata benar, kamu di sini.”

 

Akinori menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia kenal suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaori, dan seperti biasa dia membawa tas kecil. Kaori segera duduk di sebelah Akinori.

 

“Kamu pasti belum makan. Aku bawa dua bekal.” Kaori mengeluarkan dua kotak makan dari tas kecilnya. Salah satu kotak tersebut diberikan pada Akinori, “Nih. Aku memasaknya sendiri. Enak kok. Ada karage di dalamnya.”

 

Akinori menerima kotak bekal tersebut. Karage adalah makanan favoritnya. Meski dia tidak nafsu, dia juga harus makan untuk tambahan stamina latihan sore nanti.

 

Setelah makan, Kaori mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

 

“Nanti kamu mau menginap lagi?”

 

“Mungkin.”

 

“Memangnya kamu enggak dikhawatirkan orangtuamu?”

 

Akinori memeluk kedua lututnya, “Mereka sudah enggak peduli.”

 

“Hey, jangan begitu–”

 

“Kamu enggak tahu yang sebenarnya seperti apa!” tanpa sadar suara Akinori agak meninggi. Dia menoleh ke Kaori dengan raut wajah seperti merasa bersalah, “Ah, ma-maaf.” katanya dengan pelan.

 

“Enggak. Aku yang minta maaf. Seharusnya aku enggak bertanya seperti ini.”

 

Akinori menatap pada sepatunya, dagunya dia letakkan di antara kedua lututnya, “Sepertinya aku memang harus menceritakan ini. Kedua orangtuaku bertengkar hampir setiap malam. Aku enggak tahan tinggal di rumah. Beberapa kali aku malah menginap di tempat teman-temanku. Bergantian. Hanya karena aku menghindar dari pertengkaran orangtuaku.”

 

“Boleh… aku… berpendapat?” tanya Kaori dengan hati-hati.

 

Akinori menoleh, lalu mengangguk pelan.

 

“Bukankah kamu seharusnya membantu melerai mereka? Maksudku… setidaknya kamu mencoba melindungi ibumu supaya… jaga-jaga kalau beliau kena kekerasan dari ayahmu. Atau mungkin sebaliknya.” jelas Kaori.

 

Akinori mengangkat kepalanya, “Kamu ada benarnya juga. Setelah ini aku akan mencobanya. Terima kasih.”

* * *

Setelah latihan voli, Akinori memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Baru saja dia menutup pintu rumahnya saat sudah di dalam, sudah terdengar suara orangtuanya yang saling beradu argumen. Suaranya terdengar di ruang keluarga.

 

Ruang keluarga yang seharusnya tempat berkumpul berbagi cerita, malah berubah menjadi tempat yang penuh derita.

 

Akinori menuju ke tempat itu. Benar saja, kedua orangtuanya saling berhadapan dengan saling berebut mengeluarkan argumennya siapa yang salah di antara mereka.

 

Dia masih berdiri melihat perdebatan mereka. Lalu ayahnya melayangkan tamparan ke wajah ibunya sampai terjatuh. Netra Akinori terbelalak menyaksikan itu.

 

_“…setidaknya kamu mencoba melindungi ibumu supaya… jaga-jaga kalau beliau kena kekerasan dari ayahmu…”_

 

Akinori langsung menghampiri ibunya yang sedang memegang pipinya yang bekas tamparan. Isak tangisnya mulai terdengar. Dia bertekuk lutut, memegang kedua pundak ibunya.

 

“Ayah, hentikan!” bentak Akinori.

 

“Diam, kamu! Enggak usah ikut campur!”

 

Akinori bangkit dan mendekati ayahnya, “Aku berhak ikut campur atas keributan ini. Kenapa sih kalian bertengkar terus? Kalian lupa kalau aku masih bisa mendengar argumen enggak penting kalian?!”

 

Akinori diberi sebuah tamparan keras dari ayahnya. Akinori mengusap pipinya yang jadi sasaran tamparan ayahnya. Ibunya bangkit lalu memeluk bahu Akinori.

 

“Kenapa kamu juga menampar dia, hah?!” suara ibunya meninggi, raut wajahnya semakin memerah akibat amarahnya pada suaminya.

 

“Dia membentakku! Anakmu memang kurang ajar!” ayahnya menunjuk-nujuk ke Akinori.

 

Akinori semakin geram, dia melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan mendekati ayahnya lagi, “Iya! Aku memang kurang ajar karena AYAHNYA juga kurang ajar! Menampar seorang perempuan, menampar istrinya sendiri! Enggak tahu malu! Lelaki yang menyakiti perempuan itu namanya pengecut. PE… NGE… CUT!” Akinori memberi penekanan di akhir kalimat.

 

Semakin murka, sang ayah ingin memberi tamparan namun tangannya berhenti di udara. Akinori semakin menantang.

 

“Ayo sini tampar aku! Silakan! Kalau itu membuat membuat ayah berhenti menyakiti ibu.” Suara Akinori mulai normal.

 

Ayahnya menurunkan tangannya. Dia mengambil sebuah jaket di sofa terdekat. Setelah itu menatap ibunya, “Sampai jumpa di pengadilan.” ucapnya lalu pergi begitu saja sampai terdengar suara bantingan pintu.

 

Akinori mengembuskan napasnya. Dia merasa mulai lega dengan ini. Dia mulai menyesal kenapa tidak melakukan hal ini sejak awal. Lalu dia mengingat kalimat ayahnya tadi.

 

_Pengadilan? Maksudnya cerai?_

 

Antara lega atau malah menambah masalah dengan keputusan ayahnya. Namun setidaknya itu membuat dirinya tidak mendengar pertengkaran mereka lagi.

* * *

Keesokannya, saat setelah latihan voli rutin, Akinori menghampiri Kaori yang sedang di gudang penyimpanan alat olahraga.

 

“Kaori.”

 

“Kamu mau menginap lagi?” tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

 

“Iya.”

 

Kaori mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celana olahraganya, “Beruntung hari ini sebenarnya giliranku yang bertanggung jawab mengunci gimnasium dan ruang klub.” Kunci tersebut diberikan ke Akinori.

 

“Terima kasih.” Akinori memberi seulas senyuman.

 

“Kamu baik-baik saja?” tanya Kaori.

 

Akinori mengangguk mantap, “Baik. Sudah lebih baik.”

 

Setelah semuanya membereskan gimnasium, mereka menuju ruang klub untuk bersiap-siap pulang.

 

Kaori berjalan menuju rumahnya. Namun, hampir mendekati pintu gerbang sekolah, langkahnya terhenti. Ada yang tidak nyaman pada dirinya. Dia memutuskan berbalik arah lalu berlari menuju gimnasium.

 

Sampai di ambang pintu gimnasium, Kaori melihat Akinori sedang melakukan servis. Sudah banyak bola yang berserakan di lapangan. Lalu, Akinori mengambil satu bola. Dia menatap bola itu. Seperti dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

 

Namun, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal. Dia melempar sembarang bola itu sambil berteriak. Keranjang bola di dekatnya dia tendang. Dia seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan kendali. Berkali-kali dia teriak. Sesekali menjambak rambutnya. Bahkan sampai dia meninju dinding di dekatnya. Teriakannya semakin menjadi.

 

Kaori yang menyaksikan itu langsung berlari menghampiri Akinori. Dia langsung memeluknya. Hampir terhuyung karena kurang keseimbangannya. Kaori mencoba menenangkannya.

 

Akinori terkejut apa yang dia dapati. Kaori memeluknya erat.

 

“Kaori?”

 

“Aku tahu kamu belum baik-baik saja.” suaranya samar karena wajah Kaori dia tenggelamkan pada dadanya. Tak lama terdengar suara isakannya, “Kalau kamu enggak nyaman dengan rumahmu… kamu bisa menjadikan aku sebagai _rumahmu_.”

 

Netra Akinori membulat.

 

“Aku akan berusaha menjadi tempatmu bercerita… aku akan berusaha melindungimu… aku… aku…” Kaori tidak sanggup lagi berkata. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Akinori membalas pelukannya tidak kalah erat. Tangannya yang satu mengusap puncak kepala Kaori dengan lembut.

* * *

“Menginap saja di tempatku.” tawar Kaori. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju ruangan klub.

 

“Enggak apa-apa, nih?”

 

“Iya, kamu bisa pakai kamar kakak laki-lakiku. Dia sedang kuliah di luar kota.”

 

“Orangtuamu memangnya mengizinkan aku menginap di tempatmu?”

 

“Mereka sedang di rumah nenek. Aku tinggal sendirian.”

 

“Baiklah.”

* * *

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah Kaori.

 

“Aku akan siapkan kamarmu dulu.” Ucap Kaori lalu berbalik menuju kamar kakak laki-lakinya.

 

“Kaori.” Akinori menghentikan langkah Kaori.

 

Dia berbalik, “Ya?”

 

“Apa kamu punya futon lebih. Maksudku… aku ingin mengobrol banyak sebelum tidur.” Akinori mengusap tengkuk lehernya.

 

Wajah Kaori memerah.

 

“Eh? Ah… maksudku.. kalau kamu enggak mau juga enggak apa-apa.”

 

“I-iya, aku mau.” Kaori berusaha untuk mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat, “bagaimana kalau kita tidur di ruang keluarga saja… ya… aku akan siapkan futon kalau begitu, oke?” Kaori bergegas mengambil futon yang di simpan di lemari kamar orangtuanya.

* * *

Sekarang mereka berdua berbaring di futon masing-masing. Bersebelahan. Tubuh mereka ditutupi selimut sampai ke dada. Mereka menatap langit-langit. Lampu sudah dimatikan, mereka hanya berbekal sedikit cahaya dari langit luar yang menembus ke tirai jendela.

 

“Orangtuaku berencana akan bercerai. Aku enggak tahu ini berita bagus atau buruk. Tapi setidaknya, sudah enggak ada suara pertengkaran dari mereka yang kudengar setiap hari.” Akinori menghadap pada Kaori yang juga ikut menoleh padanya, “Terima kasih.”

 

Kaori mengerutkan kening, “Untuk?”

 

“Semuanya. Kamu mau mendengar ceritaku. Kamu mau membantuku. Ternyata rumah bukan hanya soal bangunan, melainkan soal seseorang. Rumah adalah tempat berbagi keluh kesah, dan aku sudah berbagi keluh kesah padamu. Kurasa… kamu tidak perlu menjadi _rumahku_ , karena kamu memang _rumahku_.” Akinori tersenyum, kembali pada posisi semula, menatap langit-langit.

 

Kaori membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Akinori. Sadar akan yang dilakukannya, Akinori menoleh, “Kaori?”

 

“Selamat tidur, Konoha-san.” Ucap Kaori dengan lantang.

 

Akinori merasa heran, “Oke. Selamat tidur.” dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Mereka saling membelakangi.

 

Akinori tidak tahu kalau Kaori sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah atas perkataannya tadi. Irama jantungnya semakin tidak menentu. Ingin rasanya dia teriak, namun dia mencoba untuk menahannya.

 

Rumah adalah tempat di mana kamu bisa beristirahat dari penatnya aktivitas. Rumah adalah tempat kamu berbagi keluh kesah. Rumah adalah tempat ternyaman dan teraman untuk berlindung. Rumah adalah kamu.

 

**[SELESAI]**


End file.
